Did you know
by Elodia9000
Summary: „If you don't tell me I am going to look myself", he breathed into my ear, making me shiver. I closed my eyes and burried my head in my pillow as he pulled down my shorts a little. Thank kami the tattoo was on the upper half of my butt...


It was a mild night. I had just returned home from the hospital and made myself dinner when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly opened it.

„Sasuke", I said surprised. He wasn't supposed to return from his mission until tomorrow. He smirked, his hands buried in the bags of his ninjapants.

„Sakura", he replied.  
„Come in", I stepped aside and he walked in. I closed the door behind him. In the next second I found myself pushed again it with Sasuke against me. His lips hovered over mine. I smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him. He returned it eagerly, pressing me harder against the door.

„Missed me?", he breathed against my lips as he broke our kiss. I nodded.

He then lifted me up by grabbing my upper tights causing me to squeak in surprise and wrap my arms around his neck. He carried me to my bedroom and sat down on my bed with me straddling him. I blushed at our position. He chuckled and again kissed me, his hands roaming over my body. I stopped him.

„Sasuke. Don't", I said, gently shoving his hands away.  
„Why not?", he whispered into my ear. Why not? We were dating for almost two years. But something was bothering me. We didn't talk much-

„What do you know about me?", I asked. He looked at me in surprise and I continued.

„We no nothing about each other. We hardly speak...", I trailed off. His eyes softened and he cupped my face in his hands.  
„What do you want to know about me?", he asked.  
„Everything. Tell me everything. Why you smoke. Who was your first kiss? What does the dragon on your arm mean?", I replied. He nodded.

„Only if you tell me everything about you", He said and scooted back on my bed until his back hit the wall with me still on his lap.

„You start", he said, wrapping his arms around me.  
„I let my hair grow long when I was younger because Ino told me you liked girls with long hair", I said. It wasn't much but it was a start. He chuckled.  
„I like you better with your hair short", he pulled on a strand of my hair.  
„Now you", I demanded.

„I started smoking when I was seventeen. Suigetsu forced me to smoke and I liked it. Then I just continued with it", he shrugged.

„Mmmh. My first kiss was with some random guy at a bar. I don't even remember his name or haircolor"; I said and blushed. He laughed.  
„Too drunk?"

I nodded.

„My first real kiss-"

„How can a kiss be unreal?", I asked.

„When you're too young to even know what it means. My first kiss was with some girl I met at a bar...", he trailed of.

„Too drunk to remember her?", I asked. He shook his head.

„No but I am only telling you one thing", my eyes widened.

„You screwed her?", I asked. He nodded.  
„So oblivious?", I nodded too.  
„OK. Tell me two things about you"

„I had my first time with a random guy.. no I didn't fuck around before you came back", I quickly said as he quirked his eyebrow.

„I wasn't drunk but after it .. happened I felt so bad that I got myself so drunk I couldn't say my own name anymore. The only thing I know is that I was in a tattoostudio because I have a tattoo on my ass", I said. I didn't say him what it reads on purpose.

He grinned down at me. „A wild one, huh?", he asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

„What is it?", he asked.

„Not telling", I shook my head. That would be too embarrassing.

„I tell you something and then you tell me what it is?", he asked and I shrugged.

„I got my tattoo because I liked the motive. And I don't know why but it reminds me to never back down no matter how hard the situation is. Now tell me", he demanded. I, again, shook my head. Suddenly, to fast for me to react, he had me pinned down on my bed. I laid on my stomach as he hovered over me. I struggled against his iron grip.

„If you don't tell me I am going to look myself", he breathed into my ear, making me shiver. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my pillow as he pulled down my shorts a little. Thank kami the tattoo was on the upper half of my butt...

I flinched as he broke out in laugher and let me go. I quickly turned us around and adjusted my pants. My cheeks turned crimson red.

„Sasuke", I said. He laid beside me, still laughing.

„Really, Sakura?", he took a deep breath, still chuckling. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked away.

„Tell me", he began and rolled on top of me. „Why did you got „_Fuck me harder_" on your butt?", he said, grinning.

I pursed my lip. „I was drunk, remember?"

„Yes", he whispered, his lips hovering over mine.

„Sasuke-", I tried to say but his lips interrupted me.

„What do you think about me following this orders?", he huskily murmured against my lips.

„I would love it", I whispered, kissing him again.

Maybe this tattoo wasn't such a mistake...


End file.
